kings_and_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
To-Do List
Notice: This is place to keep track of the things needed to help make this wiki complete. Please add what you know or think needs to be added or edited in wiki here on this page. Things to Finish as of 2020 Editing Project: - PvP Info (Can likely be morphed into PvP) - Battles (Move into a heading in PvP section) - Main Quests - Branch Quests - Daily Quests - Guild Quests (Group all into Quests tab once completed.) - Add the absurd amount of cards in game into the wiki with pages exclusive for every one. Such as 'Fenris the Butcher' - Reorganize main page into such a way that is similar to Rise of Mythos wiki. (Since they are essentially the same thing) - Fill in every dead link on Main Page. - Decide if old legacy pages on the wiki should be kept. Compare both RoM and KaL wikis. - 'Reformat Card Tab (kaiba987978 since he knows how lmao) ' Fix units' types in cards pages Problem Card template uses the same field to determine the type of damage dealt and the type of the unit. The problems arises with magical damage, as some of the creatures are melee (move and attack) and some are ranged (do not move if they attacked): * Shadow damage: ghosts are melee, but vampires are ranged, Dante (undead) is melee * Holy damage: all are ranged except Alice (human) which is melee Possible solution Modify a template so it uses two fields - one for damage type and one for unit type (it will require to modify each card on cards pages). Is it then necessary to have more unit types other than melee, ranged and wall? Add cards used by bosses in the challenges (they are not in the game guide) Bosses use cards that cannot be used by players and that are not in the guide. However it still would be useful to add their descriptions on the wiki. At least the following cards are missing from the guide/wiki: * longbow arrow tower from desert fortress * heroic/sunder armour fencer from castle of bones stage 2 Already done: * goblin mines from shimmering cave * heroic backstab tengu from windy cliffs stage 2 * rage/regen ogre from sanguine tribe Describe cow level in Ascension Tower * add the level configuration in ascension tower page * add the cows to the beast cards page Add spell effects to creatures' abilities page? Some spells give effects that cannot be given otherwise, such as e.g. Immovable Object or Forgetfulness. Add these effects to the wiki as creatures' abilities (because their are in fact temporary abilities) and to the category. Add new cards * Tytus from special / tower * Ranger PvP skills (from special / PvP Skills) ** Flashbomb ** Tactic: Distraction * Mage PvP skills (from special / PvP Skills) ** Forgetfulness ** Lighting Tempest * Priest PvP skills (from special / PvP Skills) ** Sacred Touch ** Blessing: Sanctuary * Promotional (event) cards: ** a boy that summons cows ** Romeo and Juliet Using creature's ability pages to list which creatures have it As it currently is, there would be no need for a whole page for every single skill. I therefore suggest using them for creature linkage, to know which of them possess (pagename) ability. -- Drakoner (talk) 07:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Good idea! Also there are two skills of the same name but different effects - Virgo and Call of the Undead King - and these are not differed in creature tables. Jarcionek (talk) 11:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC)